michael_bay_transformer_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Prime
Sentinel Prime (センチネル・プライム, Senchineru Puraimu) hails from an older time, when Cybertron was the galaxy's crown jewel, and the Transformer race was full of promise and potential. The only known remaining Prime, he personified what a leader should be: wise, compassionate, and a more than worthy warrior. Revered by both Autobot and Decepticon, few would dare stand against his shield and Primax Blade. But when Sentinel was presumably lost forever on board the Ark, Optimus Prime, his hand-picked successor, was left to fill his void. The loss of Sentinel signaled the end of Cybertron's golden age, and the planet spiraled deeper into war. Some who recall Sentinel's reign bitterly remember when Transformers were masters of their fate, rather than scattered to the stars and living as exiles. Above all, Sentinel Prime is a staunch nationalist. He loves his home planet with all of his Spark and will do anything- even go to extremes- to protect it. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Leonard Nimoy (English), Nobuyuki Katsube (Japanese) Sentinel Prime is a legendary warrior, thought lost long ago. The strength of his will and the power of his sword are spoken of in reverent whispers by Autobot and Decepticon alike. Now that he has returned, the final defeat of Megatron and the Decepticons is assured. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck. Attributes: Gallery File:SentinelPrime_20110302_transformers3darkofthemoon.jpg|Sentinel Prime's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family *The Fallen *The Ancient Primes (brothers/ancestors) Neutral *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee **Ironhide **Jazz *Wreckers *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream Rivals *Megatron *Skyquake *Dreadwing Enemies *Humans *Sector Seven *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *NEST *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Weapons and Abilities Gallery History Past Long ago, during the war on Cybertron, a heated battle erupted around the ''Ark'', a shuttle commandeered by Sentinel Prime and a small crew, which carried a special, secret cargo that Sentinel claimed would end the war. However, the shuttle was hit in battle, disappeared, and presumed lost forever. In 1961, the Ark hit Earth's moon, crashing there, and its impact was detected by NASA. This event inspired the United States of America's eventual first trip to the moon in 1969, which was secretly an attempt to inspect the crashed alien ship. However before Apollo 11 got there, approximately two hundred Decepticons and Orbital Assault Carriers raided the Ark, stole the ship's cargo and concealed themselves under the Moon's surface. A Space Bridge Technology called a Pillar. However they left five Pillars along with Sentinel in the crash vault. When Apollo reached the moon, the crew cut communication with every NASA worker apart from the highest command. They searched the ship and returned to Earth. Though NASA astronauts would make a handful of trips to the moon in the next few years, none would stumble upon the Ark's crash vault, which contained Sentinel Prime's comatose body and a small fraction of his secret cargo. In 1972 the moon program was mysteriously shut down, thereby preventing the Soviets from landing on the Moon and discovering Sentinel and the Pillars. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:Former Matrix bearers Category:Turncoats Category:Traitors Category:Autobot Traitors Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Deceased